


Days of summer

by Gizmo



Series: The Fools Who Dream [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Partying, Voyeurism, mention of Julia x James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: Eliot reflect on his new life since he became part of the Coldwater family, but then at a party his crush on Quentin is not a crush anymore.





	Days of summer

Eliot had been sure that he would have never fitted at the Coldwater house. That despite what the lady of child protection was saying, he would leave Brooklyn to go in another family within weeks and would get rejected everywhere he went until he hit majority where he could finally be alone. Being unwelcome and unwanted was part of his life and he’d learn to carry the burden with an arrogant air that pretended nothing was bothering him. If only they knew what he would write late at night in his journal, hidden between the mattress and the bed frame. 

But instead of rejection and loneliness, Eliot found something that he’d never dare hoping to have; empathy. The Coldwaters were not the cuddling type they would get mad when he broke a rule and tell him off. They knew the normalcy he needed wasn’t in over protecting him for the lack of care he got from his biological family. They just open their house and made him feel what is it to be part of something that was bigger than you. The greater good matters for once and everyone wellbeing was genuinely worked upon. 

Of course they were not perfect. Just like any adult he’d ever knew, they soon got bored of him and went back to old habits of working late and cancelling family weekend plans last minute. But Eliot didn’t care. They were providing a roof, meals and a family life that was less toxic than anything he’d ever experience at the farm. They could cancel any plan they wanted, as long as they don’t force him to dig more cow poop. 

So in order to stay in the good side of things and prove to Jane that she didn’t need to relocate him during her periodical inspection, Eliot decided that there were a line he would never cross. Drinking and smoking? Yes, but never in front of the parents. Party? Every weekend. Never at their house. The same applied for his one night and occasional hook ups. Sneaking out of the house? Happened twice and he came back before dawn. His chores? Always done despite hating to have his hand soak in foamy waters. Their son Quentin? He could never act upon his desire. Those were the limit. 

And god the last one as the hardest. Eliot had understood his mild crush on Quentin when they’d done a Lord of the ring marathon and he ended up laying on his laps trying to tone down his boner as Quentin was playing in his hair. He had not panicked. He knew it was mostly because rare were the boys that ever give him attention like that when he wasn’t the one starting things. The touch had been genuine and sweet and he was not use to. That’s all. 

It got worse when he’d seen him on the floor of a living room, trying to hide from the crowd at James’ birthday party. The way he was clutching his red solo cup and looking at everyone without seeing them made him wonder what he was thinking about and why he was trying so hard to be around. Julia had told him he never stayed longer than an hour to those kind of event and it was now near midnight. Their eyes had met and Quentin immediately drank. Which he told himself not to take a sign but fuck….

When he held Quentin against him, soaking his favorite shirt with his blood, begging him to stay alive, he knew he was doomed. Because nearly lose him made him so scared of a life without him. His abandonment issue flared up and he’d started to drink and smoke more often. And while everyone was focus on the younger boy, Eliot was drifting away in his sadness and fear. He’d promise himself never to get attached again. It took him 10 months to fail this self imposed pact. For that, he drank more, smoke more, fucked more. Anything to forget. 

James was the first to notice someone it it was sadly too easy to brush his self destructive behavior on ptsd of the suicide attempt and bad memories. Everyone knew he had a dark and unspoken reason why he was living with the Coldwater -and got he milked the mysteriou and sad boy for a long time - but he thought at least James would have seen that it was more than that. Julia did a week later when he arrived drunk at their advance math class. She didn’t made him talk. She drove him home, forced him in a shower and tucked him to bed while reading their next assignment in french litterature. Falling asleep to her scent made him understand why Quentin loved her and why she was so addictive as a friend. 

Did he slept in Quentin bed from time to time while he was in Midtown Institute. Totally. And he’d masturbate more than once on it too. It was hot on the moment. Shameful when it was time to clean himself. 

When Quentin came back, Eliot was trying to convince himself that he was only attracted to him because he couldn’t have him. The forbidden aspect of it made it you want it more than what it is really happening. But the day he learned that Quentin thought he wasn’t trusting him broke his heart. Has he been so distant or cold since he was back that he wouldn’t see how much he cared. Not only as a stupid crush but as a person; he was the first person he was allowing so deep in his life. He knew things no therapist could ever made him say. He’d broke down in tears that night and ended up sleeping in the boy arm, trembling to the fact that he didn’t knew how to act around him anymore and the limit he put on himself was getting harder and harder to navigate. 

Summer was almost over when Eliot got the not-so-wonderful news that he will have to start to think about college and where to go next year. He was barely holding on to the normalcy of Brooklyn and the idea of moving again and starting all over was overwhelmingly terrifying. Not that he told anyone. He pretended not to care and started to say that he waited personal invitation because school should beg to have him. His overconfident persona fooled most of the people who asked about it. But not Quentin, nor Julia. To them he’d understood pretending was not worth the effort, or maybe he just didn’t wanted to. 

‘’At least you should try Yale or Harvard. I mean come on El’ you are way too smart to be in Brooklyn community college’’ Had said Quentin as they were smoking on the roof of the house as the sky was starting to illuminate with stars. 

‘’Apply in what exactly? ‘’

That question never failed to shut him up. Because both of them didn’t want to acknowledge that before this year, Eliot wasn’t even permitted to dream to be elsewhere than in a farming school and take over the farm with his five other sibling. God the simple idea of it made him want to puke. 

More and more, Eliot was seeing Quentin trying to get over his crush over Julia and succeeding it. Their friends had made great effort not to be too much in love in front of him but by the end of august, he was sure that if he’d seen them kiss, he wouldn’t cry anymore. Of course, every time Eliot pointed out he needed to get laid to forget her, Quentin had snorted and waive the idea away. Not that Eliot was suggesting he was the one to help but… honestly he wouldn’t have mind. 

So when they were invited at one of the senior end-of-summer party -was his name Joe or Jake? He couldn’t remember- Eliot brought his brother with him so they could find a target. Of course, Quentin was ruining everything by fumbling with a deck of card in his pocket or bringing his stupid messenger bag. He could bet all the money he didn’t had that one of the Fillory book was in it. He never stop having one around since he was out of the hospital. 

None of the girl he saw was really impressive. They were wearing short dresses and revealing tops pretending not to care at every glance an horny teenager would give them. He knew most of them from common classes he had with them and the only thing he knew is that everyone was finding his brother weird and were laughing at him. God how drunk will he have to make one of them in order to make them want to sleep with Quentin. And how much he will have to make Quentin drunk in order for him not to be awkward and turn her down. He gave up when he saw the brunette already in the backyard where no one was, a bottle of beer in hand, looking at the stars. Eliot sighed and went to see what kind of decent alcohol there were in this house before he could join the crowd in the living room. 

Two margarita, a joint and two hour later, Eliot untangled himself from a pretty dark skinned boy in order to check up on Quentin before going to find a nice corner and enjoy more of the lips of his new prey. Part of him was happy not to find him in the backyard because it would have been a bit sad that he’d stay there the whole time. No one had seen him in the kitchen nor in the weird study room where people were playing ouija. We went to see in the bathroom when he heard Quentin’s voice coming from Jake’s -Joe?- bedroom. Eliot smirked, happy that his advice might have been heard and his brother found a girl to burry himself him. 

And not that he was a voyeur but the door was partly open so Eliot had to go and see who was the lucky winner. 

All the blood in his brain went to his crotch when he saw Quentin on his knee, sucking off a blond guy. Holy fucking shit. By the way his tongue was traveling on the length and the moan he was giving, it was clearly not the first time Quentin Coldwater had done this. 

‘’ Fuck right there….’’ Said the drunken men, grabbing a fistfull of hair of Quentin who obliged. Eliot cock was getting harder at every bob of his head. ‘’Shit i just want to fuck you. ‘’

Eliot almost came right there when Quentin pulled out the engorged penis from his mouth and looked at him with lust and desire. 

‘’Then what are you waiting for? ‘’ He said

Eliot barely saw the blond guy grabbing Quentin and pinning him on the bed because he ran to the bathroom. Locking himself up, he put a hand on his mouth as he undid his pants and started to stroke his hard member. Images of Quentin between his leg, taking him off, begging him to fuck him were so vivid that he came into his hand within second. It took him a minute before realizing he needed to wash his hand and pull himself back together. 

When he looked at himself in the mirror, the brunette saw his cheek being pink, his lips red from the blood he’d drawn by biting it, his eyes widen by the drugs but also the pure lust he was having right now. He could go hard and come again soon he felt it. 

Since when Quentin was into men? Was he gay, was he bi? What the fuck. Shit shit shit shit shit how will he ever forget the image of his bobbing head, hungrily devouring what presented to him.

He splashed water in his face, fixed his pants and his shirt, put an arrogant smile on his face and walked back to the living room, pretending he didn’t hear Quentin moan. When he went back to his place and found an empty room to fuck his new prey, Eliot didn’t care who was kissing him or touching his skin., He imagined that it was Quentin and, to be honest, he never came that hard in his whole life.


End file.
